


Home Alone

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, and a little bit of fluff, as well as some Ikea, which May hates, with a passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May, Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons go away for a few days to run some errands. Skye, Ward, and their UST are left alone in the PLAYGROUND and the rest is how they say "history."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is welcome home present for @Anuna. She was in the hospital for an undisclosed length of time and I wanted her to have something to look forward to when she got back home.

Home Alone

 

The walls of the PLAYGROUND were quiet, or at least, that’s how it sounded to Skye, who was walking around after another night of not being able to sleep. She was hoping that Jemma or Fitz were still up in the lab but when it turned out to be empty, Skye rolled her eyes and settled for some late night target practice with Bobbi. When that proved to be a bust as well, Skye walked to Coulson’s office hoping the Director knew where all of his agents had gone.

 

Coulson’s office was just as empty as the lab, not too surprising at this hour, but Skye was still a little miffed that there was no one around to talk to at 3 in the morning. Skye looked around the office and saw a letter on Coulson’s desk written in Jemma’s handwriting. Picking it up, Skye saw that apparently everyone decided to go on a weekend trip without telling her:

 

_Skye,_

_Fitz, May, Coulson, and I are on a little errand run a few towns over for the weekend. We knew you were having trouble sleeping since your little control slip last week, so we (Coulson) thought it was best to leave you at the base for a little R &R._

_I know Ward is there and the two of you have been patching things up, so maybe we won’t come home to him bleeding out on the floor? Fingers crossed!_

_-Jemma_

Patching things up was a little mild, Skye and Ward were constantly sneaking around everyone for little make-out sessions that always ended too quickly for Skye’s taste, but the super-spy didn’t really want to get caught by May or Coulson and Skye couldn’t blame him. May was already tense having Ward back on base and Coulson wasn’t faring any better in that regard.

 

Skye turned the sheet of paper over and saw that there was more to the letter:

 

_P.S., Hunter had a small family emergency back in Sheffield, beautiful place if you ever want to visit England, and Bobbi accompanied him in the Quinjet. They should be back by Monday night, but if not, please ping the jet and make sure they’re alright. We’re not due back until Wednesday so try to not the place fall apart while we’re gone!_

Tuesday? Thursday until Tuesday night with just Ward? Skye’s lips turned upward at the thought. He couldn’t say no to anything with no one being here. Skye turned out of Coulson’s office with a sharp spring in her step, her body brimming with newfound energy.

 

Skye knew why she couldn’t sleep, it was the same reason why her control slipped last week: she needed a good fuck. It’s been months since her last orgasm and her hand just wasn’t cutting it anymore! Ward would get her all worked up with the making out and the occasional slip to second base and then just stop! It was driving her insane and she couldn’t do anything about it with May and Coulson seemingly lurking behind every corner.

 

Well with them gone, Skye intended to fuck Ward in said corners.

 

\--

 

Ward was reading in the lounge, a habit he got back into three months ago when he walked into a bookstore and found a series of books by Jake Slogan on sale for $40. The books were interesting, even if Ward had no previous taste for westerns.

 

He saw Skye enter the lounge out of the corner of his eye. She came to stand behind the chair he was in. He felt Skye’s hands start massaging the muscles of his shoulder and Ward found himself leaning his head back with a small smile.

 

“They’re gone,” Skye purred in Ward’s ear before nipping at the lobe.

 

“You mean Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, and May are all out shopping for items that we mysteriously ran out of and the nearest store to replace them was nearly three states away. Also, that Bobbi and Hunter are attending a ‘family emergency’ in England and we suddenly have the place for the weekend?” Ward teased as he leaned further into the chair as Skye continued massaging him and suckling on his neck.

 

“Do I have you to thank for that?” Skye giggled into his skin before playfully biting the skin.

 

“Eager aren’t you?” Ward joked as he threaded his hand through her hair.

 

“I’m not the one that keeps leaving me high and dry.” Skye tensed out as one of her hands started running down Ward’s chest.

 

“You have a hand.” Ward placed one of his own on top of hers before she could wander down below the belt.

 

“And it can only do so much,” Skye pouted while lightly scratching Ward’s chest with her fingers. She started teething on the exposed skin of Ward’s neck and could feel her knees going weak as she felt the hard muscles writhe against her teeth.

 

Ward stood abruptly from the chair and spun Skye around in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers, ravaging her open mouth with hungry licks of his tongue. Skye mewled happily and ran her hands across the muscles of his back.

 

Ward’s hands lowered down Skye’s spine eliciting a series of shivers from her body before Skye caved to the desire to grind her hips against his. Ward’s hands cupped her ass and Skye could feel every muscle south of her belly clench.

 

It’s been a _long_ time since someone touched her.

 

Ward slid his hands lower down Skye’s legs until he grasped the back of her thighs and lifted the horny girl into his arms. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded herself roughly against the prominent bulge in Ward’s pants.

 

She wasn’t the only one going without it seemed.

 

“You going to be able to wait until we get to the bedroom?” Ward asked through hooded eyes. Skye shook her head numbly and buried her face in the crook of Ward’s neck. She breathed in the scent of his skin and started sucking on Ward’s pulse point.

 

“There’s a couch behind you,” Skye breathed into his skin. Her voice felt like hot silk against Ward’s neck.

 

Ward turned around threw them onto the leather sofa. Skye gasped happily at the feeling of Ward’s weight pressing down on her.

 

His bulge pressed against Skye’s belly, telling her that she wasn’t the only one fighting the urge to tear off the barriers keeping them apart.

 

Ward started kissing down Skye’s neck but Skye placed a hand on the back of his head to stop him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ward whispered.

 

“We’re wearing too many clothes.” Skye grabbed at Ward’s Henley with nimble fingers and started pulling the offending garment from his body. Ward raised his arms and finished shedding the sweater.

 

Skye’s eyes dilated as the planes of Ward’s chest came into view. Ward pulling Skye’s shirt up broke her out of her reverie and Skye lifted her arms to let him finish exposing her skin.

 

Skye cupped the back of Ward’s neck and brought his mouth back down to hers. Ward’s hands traveled up Skye’s sides sending wonderful sensations straight to Skye’s core. His thumb brushed Skye’s nipple through her bra and her back bowed into him.

 

Skye smirked at the low chuckle that escaped Ward’s throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them onto the ground. Ward, being the skilled agent he was, folded his body in such a way that most of the impact was absorbed by his upper back.

 

“If you wanted to be on top, you could have just asked.” Ward joked with a raspy voice.

 

“Well that would involve waiting for you to answer, and I’m a little impatient bitch.” Skye replied before nipping at Ward’s jawline and peppering kisses down the Specialist’s neck. She spent ample time caressing and biting at Ward’s abs as Skye’s nimble fingers undid his belt and starting pulling Ward’s pants down as her body slid along his.

 

Skye’s eyes dilated when she saw the outline of Ward’s bulge pressed tightly against his underwear. She unconsciously licked her lips as a plethora of erotic thoughts raced through Skye’s mind.

 

“I take it you like it when I take control?” Skye’s voice took on a deeper tone. She caressed Ward’s package through the thin material of his briefs. Ward’s head slammed down on the floor as the sensations washed through him.

 

“Yes,” he was able to groan out.

 

“Good boy,” Skye congratulated before pulling his briefs down exposing his hard erection to her hungry gaze.

 

“How did I _not_ jump your bones when we trained?” Skye cursed herself as she wrapped her small hand around Ward’s erection.

 

“I ask myself the same question every day.” Ward groaned out as Skye started pumping him.

 

Ward grabbed her wrist before Skye could quicken her leisurely pace. “If you keep doing that sweetheart, this is going to be over very quickly.”

 

“Aw, and I was starting to have fun.” Skye teased before taking her captive’s earlobe between her teeth and grinding the flesh in her mouth. Ward’s deep groan made heat pool at Skye’s already dripping core.

 

“I’m sure we can find something more interesting to do with our time.” Ward promised gripping Skye’s hips tightly in his calloused hands. He stood and picked Skye up with him, her legs winding tightly around his waist, laying his erection at her awaiting core.

 

Ward walked them over to the wall and leaned Skye’s back against it. He teased a finger around Skye’s core and listened to the soft mewling from her mouth.

 

“I thought we weren’t going to play games?” Skye gasped out as her core clenched trying to draw Ward’s finger further in than the mere centimeters he was allowing.

 

Ward pressed a kiss to her sweat-laced head. “We aren’t.” Ward removed his finger and slid his member in slowly. Their mixed moans filled the room.

 

Ward thrusted slowly at first, drawing out their pleasure, but when Skye’s fingers started digging into the skin of his neck, Ward couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

As Ward’s thrusts picked up pace, Skye’s head slammed back against the wall. Her breathing was rapid and the occasional high-pitched intake of air mingled with Ward’s heavy pants.

 

The tingle at the base of Ward’s spine told him that he had to hurry along. He snaked a finger from Skye’s hip to her aching clit. Moving his finger in tight strokes, Ward could feel Skye’s walls clamp down around his member as her body spasm in pleasure.

 

Skye could only see white as Ward coerced through her second orgasm of the night. The only thought she could focus on was that she was sure she would get more than two orgasms before the weekend was over.

 

As Ward brought Skye to her third climax, he could hold on no longer and spilled deep inside her.

 

Skye’s third orgasm made her scream in ecstasy. Her head thudded against the wall again, a small bruise forming on the back of it. Ward’s body slumped against hers, pressing her further against the wall.

 

Moments passed before Skye could open her eyes. What she saw next shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did.

 

The room was a mess. The mug Ward had sitting on the side table next to the couch was in pieces on the floor. Skye felt cracks along the wall she was leant against as she ran her fingers across it.

 

_So much for not breaking the place while they’re gone._ Skye thought numbly as she nestled her face in the crook of Ward’s neck.

 

Ward held Skye tightly to him as he pulled out and walked them back to the couch. He fell back and Skye felt her head get jostled around even more. The pain tried unsuccessfully to bring Skye down from her high.

 

“Falling asleep on me, rookie?” Ward teased as Skye’s breathing started slow.

 

“No,” Skye muttered in her half-asleep state. “Maybe,” she corrected.

 

\--

 

May was almost willing to commit a triple homicide.

 

Replace “almost” with “they’ve got thirty seconds before she turns it into a reality.”

 

Fitzsimmons needed to restock the lab’s medicinal supplies and pick up some shipments of metal. This required the use of three diesel trucks in tandem with the Quinjet so that only added to May’s brewing headache.

 

Coulson wasn’t a big help either.

 

“It’s just a few more things, May. It won’t be another day, two tops!” It would have been hysterical watching the so-called “Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” beg for permission from anyone if it wasn’t Melinda May.

 

May breathed out a sigh before she waved him off. One day, May promised herself, she was going to use this “relationship” of theirs of to negotiate longer paid vacation.

 

Next stop: IKEA

 

\--

 

Skye was in a veritable heaven. Ward had her bent over the kitchen island and was pounding into her from behind. He had already worked her through four orgasms with just his fingers and she was quickly approaching her fifth.

 

Skye was halfway debating whether or not to ask Ward where he learned half of the things he knew when a sound clipped through her ear.

 

The hand coming down roughly against her ass cleared Skye’s mind of all other thoughts pardon one: climax.

 

“Do that again,” Skye gasped out. Ward obeyed and slapped Skye’s round ass again making her cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

The kitchen island was coming apart in a frenzy of cracking countertop and splintering wood. The cupboards were leaking dishware as the couple continued their sexual frenzy.

 

Skye slept for a good fourteen hours after Ward fucked her against the wall. Ward, on the other hand, only slept the normal eight and went through his morning routine which brought him to preparing a sandwich in the kitchen. Enter in Skye who no longer had to hold back how much of a turn on it was to see Ward handling a knife, backed him against the island and starting sucking him off.

 

Ward, forever the gentlemen, did not find it acceptable for Skye to only bring pleasure to him, and brought Skye up from the floor only to bend her over the counter and fuck her senseless.

 

Skye was _not_ going to complain.

 

Ward could feel Skye’s walls clamping down on him. He moved a finger down to Skye’s aching clit and started strumming in tight circles. Skye’s grip on the countertop tightened and her powers splintered the wood further.

 

Skye’s climax brought Ward to his own end. The couple remained pressed together as they came down from their collective high.

 

“Is it too late to ask if you mind making me a sandwich?” Skye joked weakly as she laid her head on the island in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

 

“I’ll get right on that, in a minute.” Ward promised as he pressed a lazy kiss to Skye’s shoulder blade.

 

\--

 

Couches. Nothing but couches, desk chairs, and loveseats.

 

For eight. Fucking. Hours.

 

May was debating whether or not to just take her pistol out and start putting bullet holes in some of the displays.

 

_It’d make it more relatable to the base._ May thought wistfully as she watched Coulson test out _another_ chair for his office. The Director had already checked out five others and he had six more on the list. Fitzsimmons were looking around the displays for a new work bench.

 

“A meter and a half is hardly enough space for Fitz to work on new rifles. It shouldn’t take more than 20 minutes to find a suitable one, May, I promise.” Simmons encouraged the idea.

 

May wanted to take the inherent weakness the two scientists instilled in everyone they meet and fill it every bullet her gun had. The scientists were like little children begging for ice cream though, and May wasn’t made _entirely_ of stone.

 

Just her face and her fists. The parts that dealt with people most days.

 

IKEA better have a good supply of alcohol next to the meatballs.

 

\--

 

Skye needed to tamp down her powers. They were going through too much furniture.

 

She was currently riding Ward like a bucking bronco in Coulson’s office chair. Her body was alight with every sensation she could name.

 

\--

 

//5 minutes prior//

 

Skye was sitting in here listening to Coulson’s records and going through some old reports when Ward walked in wearing nothing short of a white t-shirt and tight jeans. The sight alone made Skye’s powers go off and the room rattled slightly.

 

Ward just smirked and leaned over the desk. “Should I be flattered that you can’t control yourself around me?”

 

“You should be worried about May and Coulson coming back tonight. They may see something they don’t need to.” Skye purred as she watched Ward walk around the desk and lean against it.

 

“And what might they see?” Ward asked.

 

“Us defiling Coulson’s office,” Skye stood from the chair and pulled Ward’s mouth down to hers.

 

Ward threaded his fingers through Skye’s hair again and she mentally thanked him for knocking out knots she didn’t even know she had. His fingers trailed down her sides eliciting a groan from Skye’s throat.

 

Skye wound her arms tightly around Ward’s neck and twisted him until he fell into Coulson’s chair. Skye took his momentary daze to shed her shirt and throw it to an unknown corner of the room. She popped the clasp on her bra as Ward threw his shirt off with one hand and started on his belt with the other.

 

Skye pulled her pants and boots off as Ward chucked his jeans and boxers over by the record player. The lovers drank in each other’s nude bodies. Skye felt her skin flush under Ward’s gaze and his erection hardened further under Skye’s.

 

“How the fuck do you manage to be this beautiful with our job?” Skye asked before straddling him.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, sweetheart.” Ward groaned as Skye guided him inside her slick heat.

 

\--

 

//PRESENT//

 

Skye’s head was thrown back in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body. Ward helped her ride it out before lifting her off of him.

 

“What the fuck, I didn’t say we could stop!” Skye whined as Ward turned her around and pushed her roughly against the desk.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet.” Ward promised her before nipping at Skye’s pulse point causing her legs to quake in time with the desk.

 

“Get on with it, then!” Skye growled out.

 

One orgasm was never enough for her.

 

Ward took the warning and positioned himself to Skye’s entrance. He plowed into her without warning and Skye knocked her head against the desk at the erotic sensation. Ward picked up his pace and started slamming into Skye with reckless abandon.

 

Skye felt cracks fissuring into the desk as her second orgasm tore its way through her body. The casualty list of Skye and Ward’s weekend was starting to get a little too high for Skye’s conscious.

 

Ward’s hand coming down against her ass made that thought leave Skye’s mind in a hurry. Fuck the furniture.

 

\--

 

May didn’t care for the PLAYGROUND much. The halls were too empty, the garage had too much shit, and Skye and the Koenigs left tablets and laptops lying everywhere.

 

She planned for motherhood once upon a time, but nothing like this.

 

Still, the PLAYGROUND was better than fucking Ikea! There are only so many desks one can look at before they shoot everyone in a building.

 

“Again, May, thank you for taking us around this weekend. We really appreciate it!” Simmons smiled her sweet smile that made May’s tough exterior crack.

 

The bitch.

 

“You’re welcome, now get that stuff inside before it rains.” May ordered before walking towards the kitchen.

 

She needed a drink.

 

\--

 

Something wasn’t right. The base was in tatters. The kitchen was demolished and the lounge was destroyed. Coulson’s office laid in tatters with his desk on the brink of falling to pieces.

 

May kept her hand on the grip of her pistol as she walked down the hall to Skye’s bunk. What she saw shocked her.

 

Skye was asleep.

 

More specifically, Skye was asleep in her bed naked with her head tucked under an equally naked Ward’s chin. Skye’s bunk was in various stages of destruction and the picture that formed in May’s mind as she put 2 and 2 together made her want to get in the Quinjet and fly far away.

 

\--

 

“Agent May, is everything alright?” Fitz asked as he and Simmons sat down the box that contained his new work bench.

 

“Everything’s fine. I’m just going on vacation.” May responded clutching a bottle of scotch in her hand.

 

“May I ask why?” Fitz pressed.

 

“Because Skye and Ward worked out their issues and fucked all over the base and now the place is tainted and I’m NOT going to Ikea to replace the furniture they broke!” May screamed as she walked up the ramp of the Quinjet.

 

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other in confusion before it dawned on them.

 

They left Skye and Ward in the base this weekend. Alone.

 

Simmons threw her hands up close in caution and tiptoed out of the lab. There was no telling where Skye and Ward _fornicated._

Fitz had to hold the back of his hand to his mouth to prevent his lunch from making an unscheduled return.

 

“Coulson! We need to go back out! We forgot bleach!” Simmons called out sweetly.

 

“Yeah, I know. We need to stop by the liquor store too. I saw something on my desk that needs to be erased.” Coulson’s mind briefly flashed back to the small amount of dried semen that made him throw up in a trashcan. He was already clutching a half-drunken bottle of vodka.

 

Coulson threw the keys to Fitz. “You drive.”

 

The agents made another stop at Ikea to replace the furniture.

 

May did NOT go with them.

 

\--

 

Skye stretched her back out lazily as her mind crawled out of sleep. She felt a strong arm tighten around her waist. Skye looked up to see Ward gazing down at her with a soft smile on his face. It was a sharp contrast to the red marks and bruises that littered his body from the neck down.

 

They may have gotten a _little_ carried away.

 

“Good morning.” Ward’s voice was groggy, telling Skye that he hadn’t been awake much longer than her.

 

“Morning.” Skye replied before planting a kiss on his bare chest. She snuggled back into him and closed her eyes.

 

The others weren’t back yet so there was no reason to get out of bed.

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Ward asked her, combing his fingers through her hair.

 

“Are we talking bacon and pancakes or are we going to fuck all over the kitchen again?” Skye teased raising her chin to rest on Ward’s chest.

 

“Why not both?” Was Ward’s reply.

 

“Right answer.” Skye said before taking him in a deep kiss.

 

They got a late start on breakfast.


End file.
